The Return
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Lightning agrees to take Serah back to Cocoon to be with Snow. The only problem is, she would have to cross PSICOM forces once again. She would do anything to get her little sister to the one thing that makes her truly happy...even if that person is a complete idiot. Companion piece to Dares and Matters of the Heart which is an extension of Animal Mystique. One Shot


**Hey all. Like I said in DAMOTH I had another idea involving Lightning taking Serah back so she can be with Snow. Well, here it is (finally). I just didn't feel like writing until today so I cranked this out. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Their footsteps were practically silent as they quickly made their way over Pulse land. Today was the day Lightning promised Serah she would help her return to Cocoon. As promised, she would be the one to take her back so that she could be with Snow. Lightning was not fond of this but she wanted to see her sister happy so she agreed. Hope was the only one that pushed her to allow him to come along but Lightning was adamant. He was sad but he understood. They were now currently traveling back to the teleport that would take them back. They wouldn't have had to travel so far if it wasn't for the infestation of flan that took over their old campsite. That was close to the portal, but now they settled in the old ruins of The Haerii Archeopolis. It was a pain having to go that far with the amount of supplies they had but they managed. Lightning sighed and stopped to allow Serah time to catch up. She eyed her sister who was lugging a new weapon Lightning gave her for her own protection. Lightning gave her some lessons before they started off but Serah had never carried the mighty bow as far as she was now.

"We are barely leaving Yaschas Massif and you're tired?" Lightning questioned with a smirk. Serah glared at her and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"This thing is heavier than it looks Claire. Besides, I haven't had years of training with it like you have," she complained. Lightning put a hand on her gunblade, remembering a time when she first joined the Guardian Corps. She was built smaller than Serah at her young age and wielding the blade was no easy task but she pushed herself and eventually it became easier.

"It will get easier. I don't want you wandering around with that oaf without protection," she shot back.

"Snow is as much a fighter as you Light. Why can't you see that?" she continued. Lightning didn't reply. Instead, she turned to resume their journey. By the time they reached the waterfall that signaled they were close to the Vallis Media, Lightning stopped to rest. She looked up at the slowly darkening sky as Serah let out a relieved groan and plopped on the ground by the water.

"Take a quick rest. I want to get their by nightfall so we can sneak in. I don't know if they are still searching for us or not but we did kill off their PSICOM commander and a whole platoon. You know where you can find Snow right?" she asked her sister. Serah nodded.

"Good, let's get going," she said as she stood and then held out a hand for Serah. She took it and Lightning hauled her to her feet along with the bow.

"It would be easier if we brought at least two more with us. Then if we did run into trouble we could fight back," Serah mumbled.

"No, no full scale fights. I don't want the alarm triggered. It would only cause more trouble. It's better if we sneak in," Lightning disagreed. She began a quick walk which Serah jogged to catch up with. They walked through the rocky path that led out to their destination to see a handful of flan oozing all over the place.

"Damn, they're still here. Take out you bow and take aim, we're clearing a path," Lightning growled. Serah nodded and unfolded her weapon. As she took aim, a glowing bolt manifested, ready to strike any she released it at. Lightning pulled out her gunblade and darted forward. The flan immediately took notice of the danger and pulsed forward as one. Lightning easily took out a group of three while Serah fired off shots at those who were alone. Lightning knew the bow was the perfect weapon for Serah. She had a keen eye and almost never missed. She didn't like to see her sister in close combat but if she needed it, Lightning also taught her the standard lessons to wield a blade which the bow could also transform into.

"Serah, behind you!" Lightning shouted. Serah turned to see a bigger flan raise its arms to attack. Serah ran just in time, it's attack missed. Lightning let out a relieved breath and then cut through two more flan. Serah backed away until she bumped into Lightning.

"Um, Light, we have a problem," she said. Lightning turned to see a small group of flan come together to create another big flan. Lightning growled and lashed out at a nearby flan. Now there was only the two big flan blocking their way to the portal.

"Watch my back," Lightning commanded, rushing toward the flan. They both readied an attack but one stopped and almost fell into a puddle of ooze. Serah had struck. Lightning's attention switched to the other flan as she leaped and landed a blow of her own. The flan took the hit, temporarily stunned, and then launched an attack of its own. The oozing fist flew past Lightning as she dodged and then went in for another attack. To her surprise an attack came from the other flan who was no longer busy with Serah. It swatted Lightning aside and she flew to the ground. She chanced a glance at Serah who was surrounded by flan.

"Serah, use the blade!" she shouted. Her sister either didn't hear her or panicked because she did nothing. Lightning gritted her teeth and pushed off the ground. She launched at one big flan and tore through it in a few swipes. The next flan met the same fate. She darted over to her sister who at least had the bow in blade form. She leaped to cut her way through but was quickly slammed to the floor again. Her gunblade fell from her grasp and skid across the floor to hit a rock. A yaksha and yakshini stood swaying over her, their talons inches away. Lightning let out a hiss as her teeth sharped into fangs.

"Lightning!" Serah called desperately. She swung at an approaching flan and took a step back only to receive a slap from a flan behind her. Lightning returned her steady gaze to the deamons bearing down on her. She growled a warning and then launched at them with claws extended. The yakshini was her first target. It screeched when her claws tore into its colorful wings. The yaksha kicked out and she slid under the attack, popping back up to pounce on the yaksha and bring it to the ground. A high pitched keen reached her ears at that moment and she covered her sensitive ears. The yakshini did exactly what she didn't want it to do. Her body tensed as the sound made her stumble. She fell to the ground where the yaksha caught her off guard. Its next kick sent her slamming into the rock face, holding the cuts she received on her side. The yakshini continued its song but was abruptly silenced. The yaksha paused in its attempt to reach her. Lightning looked up to see arrows of light pierce the yakshini and then the yaksha. They tumbled to the dust ground. Serah jogged up to stand a few feet away, a smile on her face.

"Serah…" Lightning whispered with a pained smile. Serah ran to her sister, dropping her weapon to kneel next to Lightning.

"Are you ok?" she questioned. Lightning nodded and used the rock behind her to get up. Serah helped her to stand.

"Just a bruise and a few cuts. I've had worse," she reassured her concerned sister. She walked over to pick up her gunblade and folded it into its gun form so she could put it away. Serah picked up her bow and waited for Lightning.

"I'll be fine. We can't take a break. Nightfall is almost here, we need to get into Cocoon," she stated, making her way past Serah to stand at the portal that would take them back.

"Lightning…" Serah said, putting a hand to her arm. Lightning shook her head and looked at her sister.

"I'll be alright. Let's go,' she replied, holding a hand out to Serah. She grasped her hand, looked into Lightning's determined gaze, and then together, they stepped into the portal. A blinding flash later and they now stood on the outskirts of town. The surroundings immediately reminded Lightning of the time they fought of Nabaat and her troops.

"This way," Serah spoke in the darkness. Lightning followed without question. They jumped the fence and hurriedly ran behind buildings for cover.

"We have to cross the market to reach his house," Serah told Lightning. A grimace was her response.

"That's too open. Is there another way?" she inquired. Serah took a moment to think and then nodded. They started off again at a brisk pace. They passed a few PSICOM soldiers along the way, careful to make no noise. With a block to go, Lightning felt the twisting in her gut settle. They would actually make it.

"Halt! What do you think you're doing fugitive!" a voice shouted to their left. A soldier was walking with his partner down an alley and came out on their position. Lightning drew her weapon and stood guard.

"Serah, how far is Snow's house?" she asked, a hard edge to her voice. Serah whimpered but pointed.

"I can see it from here," she answered.

"Run, I'll take care of them," she said.

"But Claire!" Serah gasped.

"Go, get out of here!" she growled, giving her sister a push. Serah gave her sister a watery, sad, frown but took off. A soldier pursued her but Lightning reached him first. Her gunblade whipped out and took his legs out from under him. The second soldier pulled out his communication device and called in back up. Lightning watched Serah skid to a stop at the door and bang on it. Two more soldiers came out a side street and headed right for her. Lightning ran to stop them. She knocked over one and went fluidly into a shot that felled the other. She then turned to jam her blade into the back of the soldier she knocked down.

"Stop fugitive!" another bellowed. The one who called in the back up let out a few shots which she dodged easily. He reached her and tried to hit her with the gun but she blocked with her gunblade and then reached out to grab his wrist and twist. It snapped, making him drop his weapon. She kicked him aside only to get a volt of electricity shot through her. She flinched but otherwise stood her ground. She had been to use to those to feel anything now. She smacked the staff from the surprised soldier and continued to impale him. She pulled her blade free and turned to see the one man she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"Cid," she addressed him. He raised a hand and nodded once in greeting.

"Sargent Farron," he said calmly. In her lapse of judgment, she was now surrounded. She growled and looked around, jumping back into attack mode.

"Stand down Farron," Cid commanded. Lightning glared at him before spinning into an attack which caught many off guard. However, a few pulled their trigger in shock and a few hit their mark. Lightning stumbled before falling to the ground. The five remaining soldiers watched her warily.

"Take her in," Cid commanded.

"Yes sir," one said as he stepped forward. Lightning pushed him away and grabbed a hold of the front of Cid's uniform in her now clawed grasp.

"You bastard, you joined PSICOM! How can you turn you back on your own troops!" she screamed. A claw rose to attack but a soldier slammed his gun into her back. She stumbled and was easily apprehended. Two pairs of hands retrained her forcefully even though she was done fighting back. Her wounds slowed her down too much.

"Take her back to her cell. I'm sure they would be excited to have their little pet back in her cage," Cid said with a perfectly calm expression. He raised a gloved hand to smooth over the now torn fabric of his uniform.

"Yes sir," one replied. They called orders as they dragged her back to a familiar van. It looked the same as the one they had first taken her away in. At least Serah was safe and with Snow. That was all that mattered.

She must have passed out at one point because Lightning awoke much later in her old cell. She knew it was hers because she recognized the claw marks and her own scent on the mattress. She sighed and put her hands over her stomach. She was on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. She took a deep breath and realized something restricted her. She sat up and pulled up her tattered clothes to see a bandage around her torso. One on her right arm and left leg too.

"Why take care of me if I'm going to be put to death?" she asked herself.

"That's an easy one. It's because you aren't going to be put to death," a voice from the shadows answered. She bristled at the company she didn't know she had and stood to face him.

"What do you want?" she snarled, baring her teeth.

"Nothing of consequence I assure you," his amiable but sad voice replied. He stood from his seat on the ground and walked into the circle of light.

"The name's Sazh. Nice to meet you," he greeted, holding out a hand. Lightning only frowned and turned away with crossed arms.

"Ok then…" he said uneasily, dropping his hand.

"I'm busting out of here so if you don't want to get caught in the cross fire stay out of my way. I won't be locked in here for another couple years," she grumbled.

"You've been here before?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied, staring at the door. He sighed and ran a hand over his tired face.

"I've been here since they started this…you know…experimentations," he responded heavily. Lightning's brow furrowed and she turned to the older man.

"I was one of the first taken but I got out," she told him.

"Yeah, I was also one of the first and I've yet to get out. They took my son. I have no will to get out unless I can take him with me," he said, a determined spark she had not seen yet appear in his eyes.

"All the more reason to get out; they had my sister and I fought my way out of here with her," she told him, an ache in her heart finishing the story for her. Serah was now free. She had set out to return her to happiness only to get caught again. There was a moment she didn't think she was able to bust out again but Hope invaded her thoughts and it was then her drive to be free returned.

"Come with me. I'll need back up. We can find your son as well and then get the hell out of here," she offered. Sazh watched her skeptically before nodding.

"I think you might be right…" he trailed off.

"Lightning," she supplied.

"Right, Lightning. I've heard about you. Soldier turned crazy experiment that caused a lot of trouble a while back. You could have died," he pointed out.

"Well, it was worth the fight. There are some things you just do," she with a hard expression. It was then the door yanked open and two soldiers walked in.

"Time for a few test runs," one said. They held out restraints which Lightning growled out. Sazh tensed next to her.

"On the count of three," she whispered.

"What?" he replied, just as quiet. She ignored him and started the count down. The soldiers advanced on them. By the time she got to three, she raced forward and tackled a soldier. The other was caught by surprise but was quickly knocked over by Sazh.

"Let's go!" she yelled, running straight for the exit.

"Hold on! My son isn't in the civilian hold. They have him off the main branch of the lab wards," Sazh called to her. She skid into a right turn, narrowly avoiding a soldier and kept running. They arrived at the labs and continued on to a few cells close by. Sazh stopped at the one labeled B3 and Lightning walked up to him.

"You're fast soldier girl," he commented, breathing a little hard. She smirked.

"I try to be. Is this it?" she asked. Sazh nodded as he reached out and pulled the lock. It slid out of the way and then he yanked on the door.

"Dajh?" he called into the room. Lightning kept a wary look out for any approaching soldiers.

"Daddy?" a small voice replied.

"Dajh!" Sazh exclaimed. Lightning peeked in to see Sazh run and collect his son in his arms. She smiled but it dropped when pounding feet met her ears.

"Sazh, we have to get going!" she commanded. He released his son and looked back at her. He nodded and pulled his son along to stand by Lightning.

"Get ready," she growled, standing tensely. She was taken almost by surprise when familiar faces rounded the corner.

"Hey Light!" a jovial deep voice called.

"Snow, what are you doing here? And why is NORA with you?" she demanded. Snow skid to a halt and looked at her with slight nervousness.

"Geez Light, I thought Serah was kidding when she told me not to mess with you but man you look like you could really slaughter me. Is this what they did to you?" he asked, slight concern leaking into his voice. Lightning glanced at her claws before rolling her eyes.

"Where's Serah?" she asked.

"At headquarters with Lebreau and Maqui; Yuj and Gadot here decided to help out," he replied with a grin.

"And what exactly are you helping out with?" she questioned skeptically.

"Well, helping you escape of course," he responded confidently.

"How are a bunch of kids going to get us out of here?" Sazh questioned, holding a strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"More to fight back with," Gadot exclaimed, raising a gun. Yuj nodded.

"And if you're killed? What about Serah you idiot," Lightning hissed. Snow looked downcast.

"But she asked me to help you Light. I couldn't let my sis get taken in," he said sadly.

"I would have been ok-wait, what did you call me?" she backtracked. Snow looked uneasy. The two boys behind him traded nervous glances.

"You will explain later. Now isn't the time. Let's go," she said in a deadly tone. Snow nodded and followed her. Sazh put Dajh in the middle of the group while he took point with Lightning.

"Do you trust him?" Sazh questioned quietly so only she could hear.

"Serah's boneheaded boyfriend can fight fine. It's getting him to stop is the problem. He puts himself in danger all too often. Practically jumps at the chance," she replied in irritation. Sazh shook his head and then gasped. They had to fight through a group of soldiers to reach the exit up to ground level. Lightning picked up the pace and the others sped up behind her. With a war cry from Snow they collided and finished the fight rather quickly. Sazh kept Dajh behind him until a stray attack caught him off guard and the boy shifted into a Rottweiler and bit into the soldier's leg. He screamed and Sazh knocked him out with a kick to the head. Meanwhile, Snow and his crew fought back with the very same guns the patrolling soldiers had but these didn't. Lightning just took down her opponent and eyed the exit. Once Snow got rid of the last soldier they were off. They made it outside without any further delay and kept a steady pace through the streets.

"Headquarters is this way!" Snow yelled. He waved his arm for them to follow him down a path littered with curves and turns. They came out behind a tall building and Snow ran for the door. He stood on the raised porch and called for the others.

"Great hide out, it sticks out a-" Sazh's words were cut off as he joined the others on the porch and was immediately dropping down a chute. They were ejected out the end were everyone laid in a heap.

"You made it!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

"Lebruea not now," Yuj groaned but she already scooped him off the floor and hugged him, Maqui laughing behind them. Serah ran into the room and pulled a recovering Snow and an irate Lightning into a group hug which Lightning didn't like. She was pressed up against Snow who was returning the hug. She detangled herself from their hug and huffed.

"Serah, I have to get going," she told her sister. Serah sighed and nodded.

"We're going with you. Wherever you're going it has to be better than here," Sazh stated. His son stood next to him, his eyes looking hopefully at Lightning.

"Very well, all the more reason to get going; it will be dawn soon," she replied.

"But Claire…I…" Serah tried to say but her voice failed her. Tears sprang to her eyes. Lightning put both her hands on her sister's shoulders and sighed. Silence permeated the room. Serah let out a sob and Lightning pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll always be with you Serah. I know you will be happy and safe here. You know where to find me if you need to," she told her little sister. She pulled back to look down at her and then whipped the tears from her face.

"I know," Serah replied. Lightning nodded and turned away.

"Sazh, let's go. Snow, what is the fastest way to the outskirts?" she questioned.

"If we let you out the back door you only have to head straight between the buildings. I'll lead you out," he offered.

"Fine, let's just go," Sazh commented.

"Come on," Snow said, walking out of the room.

"Thank you for the help," Lightning told the gathered NORA crew. They nodded. Lightning turned to Serah.

"Take care Serah," she told her before turning to follow Snow.

"So that's your sister eh? Looks just like you," Sazh commented, matching her stride next to her.

"Yes, I just hope she really will remain safe here," she replied. Snow stopped at a door and waited for them to approach.

"Lead the way big guy," Sazh told the tall blonde. He smirked and then pushed open the door. They stepped out into the sun and started off at a fast pace.

"Here, I saved this for you," Snow said, holding out her gunblade. She took it and put it away. She gave him an appreciative nod. Snow hurriedly led them through the two buildings he mentioned without raising any alarms. In no time they were back at the fence dividing the city from the outskirts. Snow turned to Lightning and gave her a salute.

"We're here sis," he stated. Lightning rolled her eyes and shook her head. A hand went to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I'm not your sister but…thanks. You better take care of Serah," she told him with a suspicious glare. He raised his hands innocently and smiled.

"I swear I'll take good care of her Lightning," he replied seriously. She nodded and held out a hand. He took it with a grin and then pulled her in for a quick hug. He released her and then ran off before she could do anything.

"Good luck!" he called, jogging back between the buildings they came from. Lightning watched him go and then turned back to Sazh and Dajh.

"Ready?" she asked.

"More than ready," he replied. Lightning nodded and then launched up and over the fence. Sazh followed with some trouble but Dajh had less trouble. The ran over to the portal and Sazh jumped in with Dajh following without hesitation.

"I'll miss you Serah," Lightning whispered, looking back at the city. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning and jumping through the portal. She led the father and son back to the campsite without a problem. Sazh ability to turn into a crow gave them a way to scout ahead and Dajh was no push over when he was in dog form. They made it back to camp without so much as a scratch to which Hope was excited. He didn't let her out of his sight for a few days. Sazh and Dajh fit in perfectly. Lightning observed them happily interacting with the group and knew she did the right thing. She saved two innocent lives. Somewhere out there her sister Serah was happy with that idiot Snow and she was happy here with Hope. She couldn't have hoped for anything better.


End file.
